


Musical Effect: Volume One

by INFJgamer



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Musicals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INFJgamer/pseuds/INFJgamer
Summary: Knowing that the crew would face dark days in their futures, Mordin entrusted Liara with a datapad with some songs that had been subject to his musical reworkings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set shortly after the events of Mass Effect 3 with the synthesis ending. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it.

**Prologue**

 

Mordin Solus loved to sing.  There was simply something joyous about it and right now, there was precious little joy to be had.  Time was running out.

 

Of all the music in the galaxy he liked human songs the best.  During his time on Omega a wounded, nameless mercenary had introduced him to an old Earth musician called Weird Al.  The singer took popular songs and reworded them to be more humorous. While Mordin had make a recording for Shepherd, he thought it might be nice to do something for each of the crew that he knew well.

 

Once he had finished writing and recording each song, he entrusted the datapad to Liara.  She promised him that she would save it for a time when it was needed the most.

 

The journey home from the planet the Normandy had crashed on was supposed to take three weeks, but the ship had been besieged by technical problems.  They were only just starting to come into coms range. Messages were garbled, cloaked by static and interference. So far the only words they’d gleaned had been “Earth…. safe…”

and “Normandy come home.”

 

There was a heaviness on the ship, the war had been won, but the cost was heartbreaking.  How many green eyes wept for the fallen, for Mordin, for Thane, for Legion and for Shepherd?  

 

Liara splashed her face with water, it did nothing to hide the fact she’d been crying again.  Losing her mother had been bad enough, but this hurt was beyond anything she had ever known.

 

_ “You have to do this,”  _ she told herself  _ “if not for you, then for her.” _

 

She patted her face dry with a towel and headed to what used to be Shepherd's terminal.  She tapped out a message inviting Tali, Garrus, Grunt and Ashley to the Commander’s quarters.  It was time to play Mordin’s recording. 

 


	2. Calibrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrus is first crew mate to be given Mordin’s musical makeover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With my insincere apologies to Cliff Richards. Thank you for reading, all comments and kudos appreciated.

**Calibrations**

 

Garrus and Tali sat together on the small couch in Liara’s apartment.  They did their best to play down their relationship, not wishing to rub salt in their grieving hosts wounds.  Joker sat in a chair with EDI perched on one of the arms. Grunt sat on the floor opposite Ash looking at the datapad Liara had placed in front of him.  He pressed play and Mordin’s voice sounded out “For Garrus”

 

_ Calibrations  _

_ And modifications _

_ Is what I do upon the Normandy _

_ Calibrations _

_ Reconfigurations _

_ Unless Shepherd wants to come and talk to me _

 

_ Who would believe that those fools back at C-SEC _

_ Would frown upon my every weapons check _

_ But that was in the bad old days before  _

_ I joined the crew _

_ With a night scope to _

_ See in the dark _

 

_ Calibrations  _

_ And modifications _

_ Is what I do upon the Normandy _

_ Calibrations _

_ Reconfigurations _

_ Unless Shepherd wants to come and talk to me _

 

_ Turns out my sniper rifle came in handy _

_ Turns out that my aim is rather dandy _

_ Everyone back home will have to do without me _

_ Because on Normandy  _

_ Is where I’ll stay _

 

_ Calibrations _

_ Calibrations  _

_ And modifications _

_ Is what I do upon the Normandy _

_ Yes it’s what I do _

_ Here on the Normandy _

 

As the song drew to a close, the tension in the room had lifted.  Even Liara seemed a little happier for hearing an old friends voice.  She wondered who was next.


	3. Defying Allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Tali’s turn to get Mordin’s musical treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

Since Shepherd had bought peace and synthesis to the galaxy, the Quarians had benefited from improved immunity.  Tali was no exception, each day she could spend a little longer without her helmet before she started sneezing. The crew were slowly getting used to seeing her delicate features and vivid green eyes that matched their own.  Right now it meant that the gang could see her smiling as Mordin said “For Tali”

 

_ Something reacts within me _ _   
_ _ My immunity is to blame _ _   
_ _ I'm through with playing by the rules of my biology's game _   
_ Too late for more precautions  _ _   
_ __ Too late to fear the wheeze

_ It’s time to take a chance, hope my lungs don’t contract and squeeze! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ It's time to try _ _   
_ _ Defying allergies _ _   
_ _ It gives me hives _ _   
_ _ Defying allergies _ _   
_ __ Trying not to die

_ I'm defying allergies _ _   
_ _ And you won't bring me down _ _   
_   
_ I'm through accepting rashes 'cause medics say they're so _ _   
_ _ Some places you can’t scratch but 'til I try, I'll never know! _ _   
_ _ Too long I've been afraid of breathing the air that's outside _ _   
_ _ Well, if that's life, it just won't keep me satisfied _   
_   
_ _ I'd sooner try _ _   
_ _ Defying allergies _ _   
_ _ Trying not to die _ _   
_ _ I'm defying allergies _ _   
_ _ I think I'll try _ _   
_ _ Defying allergies _   
_ And you won't bring me down _   
  
_ Antihistamines (antihistamines) _ _   
_ _ My saviour is (saviour is) antihistamines (antihistamines) _ _   
_ _ And I've just had a reaction _   
_ Almost like an allergy _ _   
_ _ I know it sounds truly crazy _ _   
_ _ And true, the reaction's smaller _ _   
_ _ Smaller than it used to be... _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Flying so high! (defying allergies) _   
_ Trying not to die! (defying allergies) _   
  
_ So if you care to help me _ _   
_ __ Give me antihistamines

_ And if my sinuses plague me, _ _   
_ _ A good shot of pseudoephedrine _

  
_ I'm defying allergies! _ _   
_ _ And you won't bring me down, bring me down, bring me down! _ _   
_ __ Ah, ah choooo!

 

As if on cue Tali sneezed loudly making Garrus jump and almost spill his beer.  Luckily his reflexes saved the bottle before it could hit the floor. 


End file.
